homework
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is a student and Monica is a single mom
1. assignment

_**The author of 'class' said this isn't stealing her story so now I can write it.**_

Chandler sat in his class. He was a senior in college and had only one big assignment left.

His teacher began to tell the class about it. " As all of you may know there are quite a few single mothers in New York. Even in this school. So this Saturday you will each have a mother from this very school assigned to you that you don't know. You are to spend the next four weeks with her and write a paper on it."

The guys talked back and forth saying they hoped the girl they got was hot. Chandler thought about the fact he didn't want to mess this up. He was never good at talking to women.

That Saturday Chandler got up early and made his way across town. When he got there he found out she was only 25 minutes away. He went up to the third floor of her apartment and knocked on the door. When she answered he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had jeans and a t shirt on. Her hair was in a messy bun but he didn't care.

He smiled. "Hello I am Chandler Bing."

She let him in. "I'm Monica Gellar. It's nice to meet you."

They both took a seat on the couch. Monica picked up a baby off the floor that looked just like her.

"This is my daughter Ava." She said as the baby smiled at him.

"Hi cutie." He rubbed Ava's hand. "How old is she?"

"5 months old." She said as she bounced Ava on her leg.

Chandler nodded as he took notes. "Do you mind if I ask you some things?" When Monica nodded he continued.

"How do you do this on your own?" He wanted to ask about the father but he felt it was to personal for a first time meeting.

"My mom helps sometimes. I just finished culinary school when Ava was 2 months old so I have a job at a local bakery while my mom baby sits. That way I don't have to pay someone."

They talked for hours. Chandler looked at his watch. "I better get going. Can I see you tomorrow?" He was only required to see her once a week but he really liked her.

"Yes of course." She walked him to the door. She thought he was very cute.

When Chandler left he couldn't get Monica out of his head for the rest of the day.


	2. getting to know eachother

Chandler went back Monica's the next day. He got up early to do his errands. He wanted to be over at her apartment by one. He didn't know if it was just him but he felt there was something between them. He wanted to get to know her better even after he finished his project was finished. If she wanted to. He didn't think she would. She's so beautiful and he was well he was just him. Either way he wanted to go for it.

She smiled when she answered the door. "Hello." She let him in. "I just put Ava down for a nap."

He nodded and sat down by her on the couch. He noticed everything in her apartment matched perfectly and very clean just as the day before. "Can I ask you something?" He asked a little nervous.

She was curious. She didn't know what he wanted. "Yeah sure. You can ask me anything you want to."

"OK." He took a deep breath. He had to know but at the same time he didn't want to offend her or make her uncomfortable in any way. "Could you tell me about Ava's father?" He asked.

She nodded and then began to tell him. "When I told Alex I was pregnant everything was fine. Well about 4 weeks before she was born he started drinking a lot. Then he started hanging out with his friends until two in the morning every night. I don't know why but I put up with it. We argued from time to time over it but I stayed with him. Well one night I woke up. I was having contractions and he wasn't there. I noticed all his stuff was gone. Luckily my best friend Rachel lives next door so she took me to the hospital. That was the last time I have seen or heard from Alex."

He was relieved she told him. He could tell talking about that upset her. He rubbed her hand gently. "I'm sorry Monica." He felt so bad for her. She was sweet, caring and the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Who could leave her and a sweet little baby. Especially their unborn baby.

She smiled. "Thank you." She took a deep breath. She didn't know why but when he touched her she got butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't have any more questions. I'm suppose to be spending a couple weeks with you. So I was wondering if you would like to maybe have dinner with me tomorrow night."

She was shocked by his question. "Uh yeah but I don't know if I can get a sitter."

"No need to. Bring her along." He smiled at her.

She was starting to wonder if he was taking her because of school or if it was because he had to for school. Either way she was excited.


	3. first date

Monica changed her clothes over and over. She tried to find the perfect outfit. Nothing seemed to be good enough. She wanted to look perfect.

"Mon relax. That dress looks beautiful." Rachel said as she bounced Ava on her lap. "You really like this guy don't you?"

Monica could feel her cheeks turning red. "We have fun together."

"Oh please." Rachel said. "Your falling for him."

Monica knew Rachel was right. She was scared of getting hurt again. For some reason she was willing to take a chance with him. He seemed different than any guy she ever dated before. She took one last look in the mirror. She wore a white dress that came a couple inches above the knee. She thanked Rachel and then took Ava to get ready in her blue dress she got from Rachel who was always buying Ava new designer clothes.

Chandler showed up right on time that evening.

"Come in." Monica said as she packed Ava's diaper bag for the evening.

"You look beautiful." Chandler said.

Monica smiled. It had been a while since such an attractive man gave her a compliment.

Monica grabbed Ava and the diaper bag.

"Let me help you." Chandler grabbed the diaper bag from Monica's shoulder and carried it to his car. Once Monica buckled Ava in her car seat they left for dinner.

After a couple of minutes they pulled into what looked like a very nice restaurant. What Monica didn't know was that Chandler was very well off.

"So tell me more about yourself." Chandler said during dinner. Ava was sound asleep in his lap.

Monica couldn't help but smile. Ava normally didn't warm up to people very fast. "Well I grew up here in New York. I have one brother. I want to be the head chef of a fancy restaurant some day. What about you.?"

"My parents divorced when I was nine. In six weeks I graduate college. I am an only child. Although my best friend Joey is like a brother."

They talked about anything and everything during dinner that evening. When it was time to go home, Chandler walked her up to her apartment. He waited in the living room for her to return from putting Ava to bed.

"I had a great time." She said coming out of Ava's room.

"So did I." Monica said smiling.

After a short pause Chandler spoke again. "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Without hesitation she said: "I'd love to."

He smiled. "Ok good night and I will call you." He left that night very happy. He hadn't been on a date that good in a while.


	4. Halloween

Weeks and weeks went by. Six to be exact. Monica and Chandler were really enjoying each other. It didn't seem like it had been over a month already. They went on dates two or three times a week. He even spent the night some nights. It was now Halloween now. Ava's first one. She was six months old now and loved Chandler. Monica asked if Chandler wanted to be apart of it with them.

Chandler knocked on Monica's door and walked in. "Hey are you girls ready to get some good candy?" Ava had a huge smile on her face when she saw hum. "Well don't you look all cute." He said picking her up. She had on a pink cupcake costume.

"Hey." She kissed his lips sweetly. "I'm ready." She took Ava so he could get the stroller.

They went door to door to get candy. Everyone said how cute Ava looked.

"So Mon." He said as they walked on the street if a nearby neighborhood. "My paper is done."

"Oh. Does that mean your done seeing me?" She asked a little sad. She knew this day would come but she wasn't ready for it to be so soon.

He stopped her from walking and gently kissed her as he held her face. "Of course not. I really like you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I was hoping to hear you say that."

"And besides, Do you really think I could leave this little lady?" He asked bending over to give Ava a kiss.

"Dada." Ava said.

Chandler looked up at Monica. "Did you just here what she called me?" He was so shocked. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry she's just a baby she doesn't know any better." She hoped it didn't scare him off.

Chandler just nodded. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't upset. He didn't know what he was. He never had anyone call him that before. All he knew was that he cared about them so much he didn't want to let them go.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews.**

Thanksgiving was approaching quick. Monica and her brother Ross were of course going to their parents. She remembered Chandler saying his parents were divorced. He no longer saw his father and his mother was always on the road. She was an author and consistently had book signings.

After feeding seventh month old Ava he put her down to play. Ava crawled very well now. Monica then called Chandler. She knew she had to ask. He was her boyfriend after all and he probably had no plans. He didn't have much of a family.

"Hello." Chandler said. He sounded like he was happy to hear her voice.

"Hey Ross , Ava and I are going to my moms for Thanksgiving this year. I was wondering if you would like to join us." Thanksgiving was in two days. She felt bad for not asking sooner.

He smiled. "Sure I would love to come." He told her. At least now he wouldn't be stuck at home doing nothing , alone.

On Thanksgiving they went to Jack and Judy's.

"Hey mom and dad." Monica said. She hugged them and handed Ava to her mom who adored the baby. "This is Chandler. We have been dating for three months."

Chandler was a little concerned of Jack's response. In his experience things never went well with his girlfriends fathers. To his surprise both her parents seemed rather thrilled at the news.

"How did you too meet?" Jack asked.

"It's funny actually." Monica said. She then told her parents about how he came to her house to learn about single young moms for a class assignment.

Chandler was pleased with how well her parents liked him. Things were going great.

After dinner Monica and Chandler sat on the porch.

"You know," Monica said. "My parents normally don't like the people I date." She put her hands in his to keep warm.

"That's good." He smiled. "I plan on being around for a while.

Monica smiled and kissed his lips. She had never been happier.


	6. moving on

Months and months went by. Monica and Chandler's relationship grew. After a year of dating Chandler was ready to move forward. Ava was getting bigger. She was already a year old. She started calling him dad. He freaked out at first but after a while he thought it was cute. She first said it one night when Chandler was babysitting her. She was eight months old at the time. Monica had to work and her babysitter couldn't make it. Chandler was already at her house so he offered. Ever since that day the two had been closer. Oddly enough that night was when he told Monica he loved her.

Monica just dropped Ava off with her mom then made her way to meet Chandler at a Seafood place that just opened up in Manhattan. She wore a beautiful black dress that sparkled .

"You look beautiful Mon." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He put his hand on her back and they went into the restaurant. After the waiter poured the wine into their glasses Chandler was ready. He took her hand in his and started to speak.

"Monica Gellar this has been the best year of my life. I love you and Ava more then anything. I hate not waking up to you every morning. I hate that your not with me when I go to bed. Monica Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Yes of course."

He picked her up and kissed her.

That night they celebrated their engagement.


End file.
